yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Mech Support Platform
メカ・ヘビーウェポン |jpname = 強化支援メカ・ヘビーウェポン |jphira = きょうかしえんメカ・ヘビーウェポン |phon = Kyōkashien Meka Hebīwepon |trans = Strengthening-Support-Mecha Heavy-Weapon |image = HeavyMechSupportPlatformSDMM-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Machine |type2 = Union |atk = 500 |def = 500 |level = 3 |lore = Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a Machine-Type monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.) |ptlore = Uma vez por turno se controlas esta carta no teu lado do campo podes equipar esta carta a monstro Machine-Type carta no teu lado do campo com uma carta de equipo, ou desequipar esta carta e Special Summon eno campo virado para cima em posição de ataque.Quando equipado a um monstro elo efeito desta carta, aquele monstro ganha 500 ATK e DEF.(Somente 1 monstro pode ser equipado com um monstro Union por vez. Se o monstro equipado seria destruído em batalha, destrua esta carta em vez disso). |delore = Einmal pro Spielzug, falls du dieses Monster auf dem Spielfeld kontrollierst, kannst du ein offenes Monster vom Typ Maschine auf deiner Spielfeldseite mit dieser Karte als Ausrüstungszauberkarte ausrüsten ODER sie als Union-Ausrüstung ausklinken und als Spezialbeschwörung in offener Angriffsposition auf deiner Spielfeldseite beschwören. Wenn diese Karte durch ihren Effekt ein Monster ausrüstet, erhält dieses Monster 500 ATK und 500 DEF. (1 Monster kann zu jeder Zeit nur mit 1 Union-Monster ausgerüstet sein. Falls das Monster, das mit dieser Karte ausgerüstet ist, zerstört würde, zerstöre stattdessen diese Karte.) |itlore = Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase, puoi equipaggiare questa carta ad un mostro di Tipo Macchina che controlli come una Carta Equipaggiamento, OPPURE disequipaggiarla per Evocazione Speciale questa carta scoperta in Posizione d'Attacco. Fino a quando è equipaggiata ad un mostro per effetto, il mostro equipaggiato guadagna 500 ATK e DEF.(Un mostro può essere equipaggiato con 1 solo Mostro Unione alla volta. Se il mostro equipaggiato sta per essere distrutto, distruggi invece questa carta). |effect = Ignition, Continuous, Continuous |number = 23265594 |summon1 = Special Summons itself |summon2 = Special Summons from your S/T Zone |mst1 = Treated as Equip Card |mst2 = Redirects destruction |support1 = Machine |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |stats2 = Equipped gains DEF |misc1 = From Konami Video Games |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN071 - C) Rise of Destiny (RDS-EN011 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-EN011 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-EN012 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR071 - C) Rise of Destiny (RDS-FR011 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-FR011 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-FR012 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE071 - C) Rise of Destiny (RDS-DE011 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-DE011 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-DE012 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT071 - C) Rise of Destiny (RDS-IT011 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-IT011 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-IT012 - C) |pt_sets = Rise of Destiny (RDS-PT011 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP071 - C) Rise of Destiny (RDS-SP011 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-SP011 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-SP012 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP071 - C) Rise of Destiny (RDS-JP011 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-JP011 - C) Structure Deck 18: Machiners Command (SD18-JP012 - C) |ae_sets = Rise of Destiny (RDS-AE011 - C) |kr_sets = Rise of Destiny (RDS-KR011 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-KR011 - C) |wc6_sets = Rise of Destiny (Common) Machine Collection B (Rare) Special Monsters A (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 34 |anime_gx = 065 }}